


A Reasonable Treason

by pearliegrimm



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Crack, Humour, IDK HOW THE PAYMENT SYSTEM WORKS IN AKIELOS BUT NIKANDROS NEEDS A FUCKING RAISE, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: After Damianos of Akielos weds that pompous blonde from Vere, Nikandros is subjected to their shameless flirtations on a daily basis.Laurent swiftly manages to disarm Damen and soon has the young king pinned by his own weapon.“My dear, you wield my sword almost as well as I.” Damen says, his chin pointed high in the air.Laurent’s smile is as sly as a fox. “Oh I know a fair few things about handling your sword, my love.”Nikandros wishes one of them would use that damn sword to put him out of his fucking misery.





	A Reasonable Treason

The tentative peace surrounding the lands of both Akielos and Vere was indeed a strange one. It was something completely unalike to anything that the people of the times had ever experienced before. 

Sure, there were hiccups on the road to diplomacy- but ever since Damianos and Laurent had been wed, it was going rather smoothly, all things considered… 

...Well, for everyone except Nikandros- who almost longed for the days of tentative tolerance just so he wouldn’t have to watch _ those two _ be entirely indecent with one another. 

And it wasn’t even as if the pair of them were stripping naked and having sex right in front of his eyes- no, he might have even preferred that to his current predicament. 

The King and his husband both had a lightning fast wit and a tongue to match- which meant that the pair of them were  _ constantly  _ finding new ways to add innuendo and flirtation into their daily dealings.

And it was driving Nikandros up the fucking wall.

Just this morning Nikandros had been asked to inform Damianos of the happenings for today. It wasn’t  _ usually  _ his job- but it seemed that the palace company were still weary to step into the new couple’s private chambers quite yet. They had been far too busy for any kind of honeymoon- they were ruling two different kingdoms, after all.

Great- just fucking great. Nikandros damn near stomps down the hallway to his King’s bed chambers- knowing full well that he would not find him alone in there despite the growing hour. Laurent of Vere still did have his own quarters in the Akielon palace- but he was rarely ever in them anymore. They were married, after all- it was common sense for the two husbands to share a room. 

It didn’t mean Nikandros had to like it, though.

When, at last, he knocks on the door (very loudly, he might add,) and hears approval to enter, Nikandros immediately notes (to his relief,) that the pair of them were both entirely clothed for the day ahead of them. 

That was a good start. Nikandros would not have to pour acid in his eyes for now.    
“Ah, Nikandros,” Damianos greets him, obviously quite surprised to see him instead of the other servants. “What brings you here?” 

“The servants are still too afraid to come in here this early… They think they’ll catch the pair of you fucking.” Nikandros says simply- neither Damianos or Laurent appear to be the slightest bit flustered at that remark.

In fact, the Vere prince might have just  _ smirked  _ at him. Asshole. 

He continues nonetheless, “I’m  _ temporarily  _ here in their stead to give you this,” he hands over the piece of parchment, delicately inscribed with the duties of today. “I won’t read it out because I’m fairly certain the two of you are literate.” 

Laurent purses his lips, leaning over the large oak desk pressed against the wall. “That makes it sound as if you  _ aren’t  _ literate.”

“Of course I am able to  _ read,”  _ Nikandros bites back, his pride injured, he nearly wants to snatch the paper away to prove that fact entirely- but Damianos grabs it lightly out of his hands before Nikandros can begin. 

“We have  _ another  _ banquet scheduled?” Damianos doesn’t quite ask it as a question- more like a disdained statement, but the lilt in at the end of the sentence makes it sound as if he wants a reply from either his husband or his best friend. 

“But of course. We are the newlywed leaders of this land. Nothing like this has ever happened in either of our histories- it is something to celebrate, is it not?” Laurent asks with a cock of his head- perhaps a touch facetious. 

“I don’t quite enjoy speaking with the nobility of Vere.” Damianos replies truthfully with a frown. “Or anywhere for that matter.” 

Laurent may or may not roll his eyes at him but doesn’t say anything else about it. “Be that as it may, it is part of being the king… Besides, you do enjoy my Veretian Banquet Garb, do you not?” 

Damianos’ smile is near wolfish, “all those laces are wonderfully enticing.” 

“Especially when I get to use them to tie you to the bedpost,” Laurent replies, nonchalant as always.

“Anyway!” Nikandros nearly shouts- hoping that maybe they’d just forgotten he was there. Maybe they would be embarrassed about that little exchange- maybe they’d apologise. 

Nope, they totally knew. Damianos and Laurent just stare at him, waiting for him to speak further.

Now, Nikandros does have things that he wants to say to the pair of them- but, well, they’d probably have him executed for treason. So he just turns on his heel and gets the fuck out of there. 

Now he knew why the servants were avoiding the place like the plague. Those two were nasty.

The next instance happens when the two (and, unfortunately, Nikandros,) are in the weapons room together. The two husbands had took it upon themselves to practice their combat skills under the dutiful supervision of Nikandros himself. A formality, really, just in case one of them took the other’s head off, or something. 

Gods, he wished that would be the case. 

Laurent is much quicker than Damianos, but not quite as strong. Nikandros watches with muted amazement as the pair of them dance around one another with their chosen weapons- their swords echoing in the hall like a symphony. They’re so well in tune with one another that Nikandros almost wants to look away. It seems far too intimate. 

At last, Laurent swiftly manages to disarm Damianos and soon has the young king pinned by his own weapon, holding the two swords with a deadly ease. 

“My dear, you wield my sword almost as well as I.” Damianos says, his chin pointed high in the air. Even in defeat he was as royal as ever. Nikandros would never think any other person was as worthy to the throne as he. 

Laurent’s smile is as sly as a fox, holding both blades to his husband’s neck. “Oh I know a fair few things about handling your sword, my love.” 

...Nikandros wishes one of them would use that damn sword to fucking put him out of his misery.

He doesn’t understand how in the world two people can be so grossly infatuated with one another. Especially after everything that they had been through... Sure, he’s glad that his King is happy- but did it really have to be with another snarky blonde? Ugh. 

Nikandros will forever be hateful over Damianos’ type in lovers. 

Laurent, in particular, was the worst one yet- which meant that he’d probably stay forever. 

“My dear, I do believe Nikandros wishes to commit the tantalising crime of regicide.” Laurent says, watching as Nikandros glares a hole into the pair of them.

“Oh, well we know all about that.” Damianos replies, “can’t blame him for wanting to try it out himself.” 

“Yes, but I don’t think I want you to die quite yet.” 

“Why? You wish to kill me yourself?” 

“Tempting but no.” Laurent replies with a curve to his mouth. 

“Ah, so this is true love.”    
They look at each other, wholehearted affection fervent in both their gazes. “Quite.”

_ Oh that was the worst one of all. _

**Author's Note:**

> [hmu on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pearliegrimm)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/pearIiegrimm)   
>  [aaaaand instagram ;)](https://www.instagram.com/pearliegrimm/)   
> 


End file.
